User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Lets Make this Hurt Chapter 2: The Process
As Andy sat upon the dusty, old, bed and pondered about the infraction of his current 'plight'. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he considered. The way he controlled Troy and Wade was just a small showcase of the empire he wished to lead at Bullworth. There was nothing to weigh him down, truly. As the thoughts ran through his head he hardly noticed the door to the common room open, and in comes a thin to the bone, student. Andy turns his attention to him. He was very slim, medium length light brown hair, and teeth that seemed to stick out for several meters. "Oh..." He spoke rather timidly, and with a lisp. "You must be the new kid." He said, spitting much residue all over the place. Andy sat, sliently, studying him. He could tell this morsel was smart, very much so, though probably not very confident, as evident by his lackluster appearance. He gave of an extremely prevalent odor as well, that Andy had initially caught a wiff of well before he debuted into the room. "Well, it is great to meet you." Andy said, rising from the bed and grasping his hand tightly, causing him to clench in fear. "I am Andy Tellar." He introduced himself, his grip seemingly stripping the frail nerd of his comfort, and what appeared to be his life. "Uhm... Bucky." He unsurely obliged to give his title. Andy looked through him, his blue eyes darting out at him and causing him to nervously persperate. His eyes were illuminated by the slight tints of sunlight that snuck through the blinds. Bucky was caught in the daze of Andy's enthralling eyes. They were almost unnerving just to observe, the pupils the darkest of black holes. Andy just peered forward continuing his imposing posture. Finally, and with that of an evil grin, Andy trekked past Bucky and to the bed that he had decided on. "Uhm." Bucky tried to speak, but found a lump in his throat. "I chose that bed." He finally said, fearing the results of his outright bluntness. Andy didn't raise his voice, nor showcase any forms of aggression. "Oh, really?" Was all he had to say to submit Bucky to his whim. ''This cat is mine, ''he thought to himself grinning at his handywork. He worked up a slight grimace, though. With no competition this would almost be a boring undertaking, Bullworth was his for the taking. Despite the physically adept jerks that don't pose any true threat to him there was barren of almost any psychological threats for him to face it seemed. He had hoped that the intelligent nerd had stood accost to him but it was simply fodder food for him. Unbeknownst to him, however, there was something that lurked in the shadows, that would give him the competitive strive he had longed for since arriving. "I shall go for a walk." Andy proclaimed, and as he walked out Bucky's nerves almost convened on him as he collapsed into his bed. Andy had made his way around the campus, watching the local fauna of students prancing around. Trying to decide upon a threat. Even the behemoth that stood before him as he tiptoed past the parking lot could be coerced to serve him. He discovered a lot of prey, yet it seemed no predators that oppose him on the food chain. This sense of predation that he had encompassed over the rest of his students also gave him little directive. With little competition to keep him on his toes he would soon become lazy, and with that, weakened. As he moved by parking lot faces watched him as he go, clad in white Bullworth Academy Tee shirts. Their eyes, befitted on his very form. Word had already reached the members of the clique of their fallen comrades in battle. Troy had a broken nose, and Wade, fit with a concussion and would need stitches above his left eye, on the brow line. Trent wasn't certain, the lanky physique left little much to be desired, and with Troy's bulky, brawler mentality he should've sought himself away with victory. Tom held a smug expression. The lower students that lacked social standing hardly ever stood up to them. This kid wasn't even here three hours and he'd already dispatched of one of their most powerful fighters. Andy felt their watchful gaze and get a fruitful glance at them, so as to mock them as they left. They were no competition for him at all. Gary Smith rarely, if ever, used proper methods of getting what he wished to attain. For the things he desired most was well out of his reach, yet he often got them. Through many ways of scheming his way to gathering it into his posession. At Bullworth many referred to him for the scoundrel he was. He first arrived last year, and had began to steadily make a name for himself at the academy. When news hit of a new arrival this did little to catch Gary's interest, except until he heard of him dispatching of the bullies, and the style he did it in. This caught his interest. He wished to meet this student face to face. Once the bell rang, signifying the beginning of both the school year, and the class period he would get his wish. As Andy found himself in the Art class he stood firmly bewildered by the droll morons that stood before him. The art teacher, even, was none to remarkable to him. Besides that of a pretty face she seemed lacking in artistic qualities and just a bore. There was the stereotypical cheerleader that was too busy checking out her physical qualities in a mirror as opposed to actually utilizing any form of knowledge. A fleabag with a leather jacket, carefully stroking his hair. Finally the door flung open and strutted in an individual that caught his eye. Andy watched him, as did the student return his glare. They were both roughly silent. Andy took note of the scar on his eye, and his structured face. "Why hello, Gary." The teacher, by the name of Ms. Philips had greeted the young student. "Oh, why hello, Ms. Philips!" He cheerily greeted her. Not once did Andy, or Gary for that matter, take their eyes off one another. Gary took his seat, still not breaking the abstained stare. They never batted an eye, and as they began their assignment not once did they seemingly break apart. "So how are you?" Gary hensforth gave his challenge. Andy quickly rose to the occasion. "I am suitable." He bluntly replied. There wasn't a tinge of awkwardness between them. Just a feeling of a standoff, like that of two opposing hunters both attempting to establish a dutiful kill. Finally, after what had gathered on to seem like eons the class bell had rang. They both stood in accordance and still held eachother in their crosshairs. Finally, and with much deliberation, they departed off, yet still aiming to have one another at the throat. They left for the cafeteria. "So, you're new." Gary said, as they accompanied one another. "Yes, I am." Andy was very blunt yet again. This troubled Gary some. At this point there wasn't a gathered animosity that they held for one another, but they both were well aware of the role both would play in each others crusades for domination over the academy. Category:Blog posts